Pooh's Adventures Teams
Winnie.png|Winnie the Pooh Piglet new.png|Piglet Tigger.png|Tigger Rabbit.png|Rabbit Eeyore new.png|Eeyore Buzzie, Flaps, Dizzy and Ziggy.jpg|Buzzie, Flaps, Dizzy, and Ziggy Jiminy.gif|Jiminy Cricket Zazu (2).png|Zazu 661495-kronk large.jpg|Kronk Zhane.jpg|Zhane Mewtwo.png|Mewtwo Love is the light inside your heart Good Quality w subs 001 0001.jpg|The Good Fairy Stay Puft.jpg|Stay Puft SlimerAnimated01.jpg|Slimer C3po 002.png|C-3PO R2d2 002.png|R2-D2 Zilla.jpg|Zilla Secretofkells.jpg|Aisling Darth Vader.jpg|Darth Vader RAH Boba Fett.jpg|Boba Fett Rocky and Bullwinkle.jpg|Rocky and Bullwinkle Mecha-King Ghidorah.jpg|Mecha-King Ghidorah MechaGodzilla 3.jpg|MechaGodzilla 3 M.O.G.U.E.R.A..jpg|M.O.G.U.E.R.A. Stormtroopers.jpg|Clone Troopers a.k.a. Storm Troopers N anime art.png|N 800px-Anthea and Concordia anime.png|Anthea and Concordia Red Genesect.jpg|Red Genesect Elsa the Snow Queen.png|Elsa the Snow Queen Clipkank.gif|Kanga Cliproohappy.gif|Roo Clipheffl2.gif|Lumpy June2518.gif|Darby June2511.gif|Buster Alvin, Simon, and Theodore.jpg|Alvin, Simon, and Theodore Falkor.jpg|Falkor Tennessee Tuxedo 300.gif|Tennessee Tuxedo Chumley 300.gif|Chumley Poky Little Puppy.jpg|Poky Little Puppy Shy Little Kitten.jpg|Shy Little Kitten Garfield1.gif|Garfield Odie.gif|Odie Tip.jpg|Tip Dash.jpg|Dash Lucky.jpg|Lucky Rolly.jpg|Rolly Cadpig.jpg|Cadpig Spot the Chicken.jpg|Spot Spot the Puppy.jpg|Spot the Puppy Inspectorgadget6.gif|Inspector Gadget Penny (Inspector Gadget).png|Penny Brain (Inspector Gadget).png|Brain Corporal Capeman.jpg|Corporal Capeman Freddi Fish.png|Freddi Fish Luther.gif|Luther Maya and Miguel.jpg|Maya and Miguel Paco.png|Paco CatDog.jpg|CatDog Winslow.gif|Winslow Cat.png|The Cat in the Hat The Grinch (Halloween is Grinch Night).jpg|The Grinch Max.jpg|Max Ukaraiah.jpg|Euchariah Robot Jones.gif|Robot Jones Jackie.jpg|Jackie Matt.jpg|Matt Inez.jpg|Inez Digit.png|Digit Secret Squirrel.gif|Secret Squirrel Morocco Mole.gif|Morocco Mole Joni Savage.jpg|Joni Savage Santiago Rivera.jpg|Santiago Rivera Owen Lam.jpg|Owen Lam Leslie Clark.jpg|Leslie Clark LapTrap.jpg|LapTrap Super Chicken.jpg|Super Chicken Fred.gif|Fred Spin the Talking Globe.jpg|Spin the Talking Globe Megaman.png|Megaman Rush 061.JPG|Rush Spookley the Square Pumpkin.png|Spookley the Square Pumpkin DangerMouse.jpg|DangerMouse Ernest Penfold.jpg|Ernest Penfold Little Lulu.jpg|Little Lulu Geo, Milli and Bot.jpg|Team Umizoomi: Geo, Milli and Bot Lyle Lion.jpg|Lyle Lion Dodo.jpg|Dodo Eugene.jpg|Eugene Gnu.jpg|Gnu De Blob.jpg|De Blob Ickis.jpg|Ickis Krumm.gif|Krumm Oblina.jpg|Oblina Underdog.gif|Underdog Jabberjaw.jpg|Jabberjaw Biff.jpg|Biff Shelly.jpg|Shelly Bubbles (Jabberjaw).jpg|Bubbles Clamhead.jpg|Clamhead Frankie the little Blue Dog.jpg|Frankie the little Blue Dog Ty the Tasmanian Tiger.png|Ty the Tasmanian Tiger Yakko.png|Yakko Wakko.png|Wakko Dot (Animaniacs).png|Dot scaler_chameleon_conceptart_xpuF4.jpg|Scaler Malcolm.jpg|Malcolm Reese.jpg|Reese Dewey.jpg|Dewey Hal.jpg|Hal Lois.jpg|Lois Francis (Malcolm in the Middle).jpg|Francis Jamie.jpg|Jamie Artie.jpg|Artie Pete (Malcolm in the Middle).jpg|Pete Nov117.gif|Manny Ellie.png|Ellie Crash and Eddie.jpg|Crash and Eddie Peaches.jpg|Peaches Louis the Molehog.jpg|Louis Nov114.gif|Sid Granny Sloth.png|Granny Nov116.gif|Diego Shira.png|Shira Buhdeuce and SwaySway.jpg|SwaySway and Buhdeuce L-1-.gif|Pongo and Perdita Becky.gif|Becky Beaver.jpg|Beaver Nutt-Head.jpg|Nutt-Head Beavoe and Bug-Head.jpg|Beavoe and Bug-Head Queen Marisa Blueberry.jpg|Queen Marisa Blueberry Patrick Blueberry.jpg|Patrick Blueberry Mary Blueberry.jpg|Mary Blueberry Queen Brenda Fisher.jpg|Queen Brenda Fisher Vallony Vulture.jpg|Vallony Vulture Vincent Vulture and Vanessa Vulture.jpg|Vincent Vulture and Vanessa Vulture TT - Buster 300.gif|Buster Bunny TT - Babs 300.gif|Babs Bunny Tom Sawyer.jpg|Tom Sawyer Huckleberry Finn.jpg|Huckleberry Finn Becky Thatcher.jpg|Becky Thatcher Pico the Woodworm.jpg|Pico the Woodworm Wander.png|Wander Sylvia (Wander Over Yonder).jpg|Sylvia 250px-Mordecai character.png|Mordecai 250px-Rigby character.png|Rigby Meta Knight.jpg|Meta Knight Donkey Kong.jpg|Donkey Kong Diddy Kong.jpg|Diddy Kong Dr. Rabbit.jpg|Dr. Rabbit Dr. Brushwell.jpg|Dr. Brushwell Fox.jpg|Fox McCloud 327px-Falcolombardi-1-.jpg|Falco Lombardi ImagesCAB5WTMH.jpg|Slippy Toad ImagesCAT4YUIC.jpg|Peppy Hare ImagesCAYYY8KS.jpg|Blossom ImagesCATY1LTK.jpg|Bubbles ImagesCATS1R3D.jpg|Buttercup Reader Rabbit.jpg|Reader Rabbit CrashBandicoot.jpg|Crash Bandicoot Mumble.png|Mumble Pajama Sam.jpg|Pajama Sam Link.jpg|Link Zelda.jpg|Zelda King Harkinian.png|King Harkinian Gwonam.png|Gwonam Morshu.png|Morshu Impa.png|Impa Fariy.png|Fariy Duke Onkled.jpg|Duke Onkled Gnorris.png|Gnorris Professor Owl.jpg|Professor Owl Tiny the Puppy.gif|Tiny the Puppy Finn character.png|Finn the Human Jake.png|Jake the Dog Harry Dunne.jpg|Harry Dunne Lloyd Christmas.jpg|Lloyd Christmas The Littlest Angel.jpg|The Littlest Angel Adult Kessie.jpg|Kessie Todd.jpg|Todd Maurecia.jpg|Maurecia Myron.jpg|Myron Dana.jpg|Dana The Amazing Spiez.jpg|The Amazing Spiez ALF.jpg|ALF 099.jpg|Dexter Golly Gopher.png|Golly Gopher Dolly Gopher.png|Dolly Gopher Crocco the Alligator.png|Crocco the Alligator Tux the Penguin.png|Tux the Penguin Pickles and Prickles.png|Pickles and Prickles Robyn Starling in real cloths.jpg|Robyn Starling Toucan Sam.jpg|Toucan Sam Toucan Sam's Nephews.jpg|Tocan Sam's Nephews Tony the Tiger.jpg|Tony the Tiger Sonny the Cuckoo Bird.jpg|Sonny the Cuckoo Bird Apple Bloom.png|Apple Bloom 250px-Sweetie Belle is happy S1E12.png|Sweetie Belle Scootaloo.png|Scootaloo Babs Seed.png|Babs Seed Aladdin.gif|Aladdin Clipgrownkiara.gif|Kiara Pinocchio (as a real boy).jpg|Pinocchio Clipwoody.gif|Woody Buzz Lightyear 300.gif|Buzz Lightyear YogiBear.png|Yogi Bear Cindy Bear.png|Cindy Bear BooBoo.png|Boo-Boo Bear Char_27156.jpg|Princess Paw|link=Princess Paw Paw|linktext=Princess Paw Clipbaloop2.gif|Baloo Clipjungle10.gif|Bagheera Putt-Putt.png|Putt-Putt Pep.png|Pep Blinky Bill.jpg|Blinky Bill Flaps.jpg|Flaps Splodge.jpg|Splodge Marcia.jpg|Marcia Nutsy.jpg|Nutsy Chipndale.jpg|Chip and Dale Jakel6.gif|Jake Long Road rovers.jpg|The Road Rovers: Hunter, Colleen, Shag, Blitz and Exile CDD1 030.jpg|Danny CDD8 122.jpg|Sawyer Sora_KHIII.png|Sora|link=Sora|linktext=Sora Mickey Mouse.png|Mickey Mouse cartoondaniellealcorn.jpg|Minnie Mouse|link=Minnie Mouse|linktext=Minnie Mouse Donald Duck1.gif|Donald Duck Clipgoofywalk.gif|Goofy Clippluto3.gif|Pluto|link=Pluto|linktext=Pluto Dinah2.gif|Dinah|link=Dinah|linktext=Dinah Bongo.jpg|Bongo the Circus Bear lulubelle.jpg|Lulubelle|link=Lulubelle|linktext=Lulubelle Mov adventureicabod 240x240.jpg|Rat and Mole Clipbambigrown.gif|Bambi Clipfaline.gif|Faline|link=Faline|linktext=Faline Tod as an Adult.jpg|Tod Copper as an Adult.jpg|Copper ImagesCAE9IZL1.jpg|Donkey Pussboots.jpg|Puss in Boots Mr. Peabody.jpg|Mr. Peabody Sherman.jpg|Sherman Buttons and Rusty.jpg|Buttons and Rusty Abner.jpg|Abner Bridget (Chucklewood Critters).jpg|Bridget George and Rosie.jpg|George and Rosie Wilbur.jpg|Wilbur Kenai a bear again.jpg|Kenai Captain America.jpg|Captain America Iron Man.jpg|Iron Man War Machine Earth-199999.png|War Machine|link=War Machine|linktext=War Machine Scott_Lang_-_Ant_Man-protrait.png|Ant-Man|link=Ant-Man|linktext=Ant-Man Avengers-Age-of-Ultron-art-Vision-2.jpg|Vision|link=Vision|linktext=Vision Wolverine.jpg|Wolverine|link=Wolverine|linktext=Wolverine Tumblr_mqpp3nbFMG1qbhgiho1_500.png|Yukio|link=Yukio|linktext=Yukio Doraemon.jpg|Doraemon|link=Doraemon|linktext=Doraemon Nobita_2005_disney.jpg|Noby Nobi|link=Noby Nobi|linktext=Noby Nobi df282589-bad4-477c-9810-91a987a997ae.jpg|Sue Morris|link=Sue Morris|linktext=Sue Morris fe97a739-ae6c-4e02-9116-b2dcebc5f2ed.jpg|Sneech|link=Sneech|linktext=Sneech Jaian.jpg|Big G|link=Big G. Goda|linktext=Big G. Benjamin_the_Elephant.jpg|Benjamin the Elephant|link=Benjamin the Elephant|linktext=Benjamin the Elephant Char_71062.jpg|Vic|link=Vic|linktext=Vic MashaBear-229x300.jpg|Masha|link=Masha|linktext=Masha Bear_(Masha_and_the_Bear).png|Bear|link=Bear (Masha and the Bear)|linktext=Bear Hugo.jpg|Hugo|link=Hugo|linktext=Hugo Rita.jpg|Rita|link=Rita|linktext=Rita Les.png|Lester Awesome|link=Lester Awesome|linktext=Lester Awesome Noam.png|Noam Plinsky|link=Noam Plinsky|linktext=Noam Plinsky Footer character RAFA.png|Lars Arnst|link=Lars Arnst|linktext=Lars Arnst Thera.png|Thera Kerplopolis|link=Thera Kerplopolis|linktext=Thera Kerplopolis Twitchy.png|Mr. Twitchy|link=Mr. Twitchy|linktext=Mr. Twitchy stars009leeuw_jpg.jpg|Leo|link=Leo (Star Street)|linktext=Leo Derrick's_Own_Pictures_008.jpg|Aries|link=Aries|linktext=Aries Derrick's_Pictures_026.jpg|Sagi|link=Sagi|linktext=Sagi Derrick's_Pictures_029.jpg|Bubbles|link=Bubbles (Star Street)|linktext=Bubbles Wallace_and_Gromit.jpg|Wallace and Gromit|link=Wallace and Gromit|linktext=Wallace and Gromit Blue_Cat.png|Blue Cat|link=Blue Cat|linktext=Blue Cat 129.jpg|Princess Odette|link=Princess Odette|linktext=Princess Odette Brer Rabbit.png|Brer Rabbit|link=Brer Rabbit|linktext=Brer Rabbit Darby_O'Gill_and_the_Little_People-(082975)00-08-45-.jpg|King Brian|link=King Brian|linktext=King Brian Maleficent-(2014)-67.jpg|Maleficent|link=Maleficent (2014)|linktext=Maleficent Elliot-Snack-petes-dragon-22964882-1440-900.jpg|Elliot|link=Elliot (Pete's Dragon)|linktext=Elliot 4204335-bighero6team.jpg|Big Hero 6|link=Big Hero 6|linktext=Big Hero 6 Paddington_Bear.jpg|Paddington Bear|link=Paddington Bear|linktext=Paddington Bear Yoyo1.gif|Yoyo|link=Yoyo|linktext=Yoyo Croc1.gif|Doc Croc|link=Doc Croc|linktext=Doc Croc char_32731.jpg|Jamie Bingham|link=Jamie Bingham |linktext=Jamie Bingham char_32732_thumb.jpg|Claire|link=Claire |linktext=Claire 1987-fluppy-3.jpg|Stanley|link=Stanley (Fluppy Dogs)|linktext=Stanley char_32728.jpg|Tippi|link=Tippi |linktext=Tippi Ozzie.JPG|Ozzie|link=Ozzie|linktext=Ozzie ADventurerDink.JPG|Dink|link=Dink|linktext=Dink char_32729_thumb.jpg|Bink|link=Bink|linktext=Bink Ed_1.png|Ed|link=Ed|linktext=Ed 240px-Edd_1.png|Edd|link=Edd|linktext=Edd 202px-Eddy.jpg|Eddy|link=Eddy|linktext=Eddy 06_brandy_und_mr_whiskers_303_404_D.jpg|Brandy|link=Brandy Harrington|linktext=Brandy Mr__Whiskers.gif|Mr. Whiskers|link=Mr. Whiskers|linktext=Mr. Whiskers Model gogo color (1).jpg|GoGo DoDo Launchpad_300.jpg|Launchpad McQuack Aleu (Balto).jpg|Aleu Lion 007.png|Lion of Oz Baron Humbert von Gikkingen.jpg|Baron Humbert von Gikkingen Oswald the Lucky Rabbit.jpg|Oswald the Lucky Rabbit Sergeant Tibbs.jpg|Sergeant Tibbs IMG_0657.JPG|Wendy Darling IMG_0658.JPG|John Darling IMG_0659.JPG|Michael Darling The_Never_Land_Pirates_(Jake,_Izzy,_Cubby_and_Skully).jpg|The Never Land Pirates (Jake, Izzy, Cubby and Skully) IMG_0656.JPG|Pirate Princess Scarlet Witch Profile.jpg|Scarlet Witch|link=Scarlet Witch|linktext=Scarlet Witch Daredevil (2).jpg|Daredevil|link=Daredevil|linktext=Daredevil Welcome to the Page of Pooh's Adventures Teams. Disneydaniel93's Team Members *Winnie the Pooh *Piglet *Tigger *Rabbit *Eeyore *The Vultures: (Buzzie, Flaps, Dizzy and Ziggy) *Jiminy Cricket *Zazu *Kronk *Zhane BowserMovies1989's Team Members *Mewtwo *The Good Fairy *Stay Puft *Slimer *C-3PO *R2-D2 *Zilla *Aisling *Darth Vader *Boba Fett *Rocky and Bullwinkle *Clone Troopers (once Stormtroopers, freed from Order 66 w/ Order 51 (reversed the effects of Order 66)) *Jack Skellington *The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and Master Splinter *Elsa the Snow Queen *N, Anthea and Concordia and Red Genesect *Robo Knight *Ahsoka Tano *Pit (Kid Icarus Uprising) & Palutena *The Newtralizer *Zordon and Alpha 5 *the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers *Ninjor *Spider-Man *Black Cat 76859Thomas' Team Members * Annoying Orange *Pear *Apple *Passion Fruit *Midget Apple *Marshmallow *Grapefruit *Grandpa Lemon *Nerville *Princess Sapphire *Choppy *Discord *Sunset Shimmer *Abu the Hamster *Top Connors *Ronnie *Bunyip Bluegum *Bill Barnacle *Sam Sawnoff *Albert the Magic Pudding My Intro: https://drive.google.com/file/d/0Bz6RX7Lz_yE6STd3OW13Y21HbTQ/view Yru17's Team Members *Kanga and Roo *Lumpy *Darby and Buster *Alvin, Simon, and Theodore *Jeremy the Crow *Babe and Ferdinand *Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor *Falkor Yakkowarnermovies101's Team Members *Tennessee Tuxedo and Chumley *Poky Little Puppy and Shy Little Kitten *Garfield and Odie *Tip and Dash *Lucky, Rolly, Cadpig and Spot *Spot the Puppy *Inspector Gadget *Penny *Brain *Corporal Capeman *Freddi Fish *Luther *Maya and Miguel *Paco *CatDog *Winslow *The Cat in the Hat *The Grinch *Max (the Grinch's Dog) *Euchariah *Robot Jones *Jackie *Matt *Inez *Digit *Secret Squirrel and Morocco Mole *The Cluefinders *Super Chicken and Fred *Spin the Talking Globe *Megaman and Rush *Spookley the Square Pumpkin *DangerMouse *Ernest Penfold *Little Lulu *Team Umizoomi: Geo, Milli and Bot *The Animal Crackers Gang *De Blob *Ickis *Krumm *Oblina *Underdog *Jabberjaw, Biff, Shelly, Bubbles and Clamhead *Frankie the little Blue Dog *Ty the Tasmanian Tiger *Yakko, Wakko, and Dot *Scaler *Malcolm, Reese, Dewey, Hal, Lois, Francis and Jamie *Artie *Pete *Manny, Ellie, Crash and Eddie, Peaches, Louis, Sid, Granny, Diego and Shira *SwaySway and Buhdeuce *Becky *Beaver *Nutt-Head *Beavoe and Bug-Head *Queen Marisa Blueberry, Patrick Blueberry and Mary Blueberry *Queen Brenda Fisher *Vallony Vulture, Vincent Vulture and Vanessa Vulture *Littlefoot, Cera, Spike, Ducky and Petrie *Baloo, Bagheera and Mowgli *Ash Ketchum, Brock, Misty, Pikachu and Togepi *Simba, Nala, Timon and Pumbaa *Charlie Brown, Marcie, Peppermint Patty, Schroeder, Sally Brown, Van Pelt] and Veronica *Astro *Ttark *Timmy Turner, Cosmo and Wanda, Chester McBadbat, A.J., Sanjay and Trixie Tang *Dino *Barney Rubble *Fred Flintstone *Kanga and Roo *Lumpy *Mulan and Mushu *Penny Proud, Oscar Proud *Balto *Clifford the Big Red Dog, Cleo and T-Bone disneyJSman's Team Members *Buster Bunny *Babs Bunny *Tom Sawyer *Huckleberry Finn *Becky Thatcher *Pico the Woodworm *Fraidy Cat (Future Member) *James Thunder (Future Member) *Pero A.K.A Puss n' Boots (Future Member) Tigerman531's Team Members *Wander *Sylvia *Sergeant Tibbs *Aleu *Oswald the Lucky Rabbit *Launchpad McQuack *Lion (of Oz) *Baron Humbert von Gikkingen Reese Ambler's Team Members *Mordecai and Rigby *Reese Ambler and Rydell *Meta Knight *Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong *Dr. Rabbit and Dr. Brushwell *Fox McCloud, Falco Lombardi, Slippy Toad and Peppy Hare *Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup *Reader Rabbit *Crash Bandicoot *Mumble *Pajama Sam *Link, Zelda, King Harkinian, Gwonam, Morshu, Impa Fariy and Duke Onkled *Gnorris *Professor Owl *Tiny the Puppy *Finn and Jake *Harry and Lloyd *The Littlest Angel *Kessie *Todd, Maurecia, Myron and Dana *The Amazing Spiez *ALF *Dexter *Golly Gopher, Dolly Gopher, Crocco the Alligator, Tux the Penguin, Pickles and Prickles *Robyn Starling *Toucan Sam and his Nephews *Tony the Tiger *Sonny the Cuckoo Bird SuperJNG18 Team Members *The Cutie Mark Crusaders (Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo) *Babs Seed *Aladdin *Kiara *Pinocchio *Woody *Buzz Lightyear Shadow101815 Team Members *Donkey and Puss in Boots *Po the Panda and The Furious Five *Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck *Princess Odette *Wilbur *Putt-Putt and Pep *Jake Long TheFoxPrince11 Team Members *Yoyo *Doc Croc *Jamie Bingham *Claire (Fluppy Dogs) *Stanley (Fluppy Dogs) *Ozzie (Fluppy Dogs) *Tippi *Bink *Dink *Ed (Ed, Edd n Eddy) *Edd *Eddy *Brandy *Mr. Whiskers TotalDramaFan3452's Team Members *Conker The Squirrel *Kirby *Mina Beff *GoGo DoDo *T-Midi *Shnookums and Meat CarltonHeroes Team Members *Yogi Bear, Cindy Bear and Boo-Boo Bear *Bambi and Faline *Vanellope von Schweetz *Nick Wilde and Judy Hopps *Benjamin the Elephant *The Road Rovers *Danny and Sawyer *Bongo the Circus Bear and Lulubelle *King Brian *Bolt *Elliot (Pete's Dragon) *Rat and Mole *Buttons and Rusty *Abner and Bridget *George and Rosie *Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer (1998) *Dumbo *Doraemon, Noby Nobi, Sue Morris, Sneech and Takeshi "Big G" Goda *Jake Long *Wallace and Gromit *Blue Cat *Masha and Bear (Masha and the Bear) *Lester Awesome, Noam Plinsky, Lars Arnst, Thera Kerplopolis and Mr. Twitchy *Leo (Star Street), Aries, Sagi and Bubbles (Star Street) *Blinky Bill, Flaps, Splodge, Marcia and Nutsy *Hugo and Rita *Vic *Tod and Copper *Sora (Kingdom Hearts) *Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Pluto and Dinah *Kenai *Brer Rabbit *Paddington Bear *Big Hero 6 *Princess Paw Paw *Stitch and Angel (Lilo & Stitch) *Maleficent *Mary Poppins *Anger, Disgust, Fear, Joy and Sadness *Princess Merida *Mr. Incredible, Elasticgirl, Violet Parr and Dash *Deadpool *Hulk *Black Widow *Captain America *Iron Man *War Machine *Vision *Ant-Man *Wolverine *Wilbur Robinson (Meet The Robinsons) *Chicken Little and Abby Mallard *Rapunzel and Flynn Rider *Prince Naveen and Princess Tiana *Scarlet Witch *Turbo *Megamind and Minion *Falcon (Avengers) *Yukio *Thor *Peter Pan *Lucky Jack *Philoctetes *Hugo, Victor, and Laverne *Iago *Oh *Belle *Peacekeeper Bears *Baloo and Bagheera *Alex, Marty, Melman and Gloria *Jimmy Neutron, Cindy Vortex, Libby Folfax, Sheen Estevez, Carl Wheezer and Goddard *Otis, Pig, Pip, Peck and Freddy *Grizzly, Panda and Ice Bear *Scarecrow, Tinman and The Cowardly Lion Magmon47 Team Members *Buck *The Mad Hatter *The March Hare *The Lost Boys *Daredevil Sonic879 Team Members * Emmy * Max * Enrique * Ord * Cassie * Zak and Wheezie * Pepper Ann * Nicky Little * Milo Kamalani * Bluetoes Category:HEROES Category:Disney characters Category:Disney heroes Category:HEROINES Category:Disney heroines Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Non-Disney heroes Category:Non-Disney heroines Category:Allies Category:Groups Category:Manly heroes Category:Adventure Teams